legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 58
(Back at the Nemesis Blitzwing watches as the heroes near the Nemesis) Demolishor: They got the Dragonzord back! Blitzwing: Has Soundwave returned? Demolishor: Yes. Though he's been damaged. Blitzwing: This battle is taking too many lives. We have no choice. We must retreat. Demolishor: Retreat!? Blitzwing: The battle is lost. I refuse to lose anymore men here. We'll be back. The Decepticons shall win this war. Demolishor: But how are we gonna escape? The heroes will chase after us. Blitzwing: Kane has one more surprise for the heroes. Now we must go. (On Comms) Attention! All units retreat! Repeat! All unit retreat! (Back with X and his forces. X slices an Avatar in half. Deflects lasers from two others. The Decepticons keep on firing when suddenly they look up and they transform into vehicle mode and leave) Emperor X: What? (Goku punches another con destroying it Thrust floats there in robot form watching that) Thrust: Damn it! How are we gonna- Huh?.... Retreat!? Damn it! Next time! (Transforms and flies off) Goku: Hey where ya going? Ichigo: Are they retreating? Edward: Looks that way. Naruto: YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! Luffy: ALL RIGHT! WE WON! Emperor X: Something is not right.... (On Comms) Yusei, what's going on? Yusei: All Decepticon and Nod Forces have begun to retreat. Nod forces are leave via transports and the cons are returning to the Nemesis. Emperor X: Hmm... Still I can't help bu wonder... Yusei: X! We're getting another transmission! (X checks his wrist comm and he sees Kane who turns to face X) Kane: So you were able to drive my forces to retreat did you? I suppose I should praise you for this so-called "victory" of yours. But it will be a very hollow victory... When your city lies in ruin. (The transmission ends) Emperor X: Ruin? Yusei: X, I'm picking up something! Emperor X: More cons? Yusei: No, but its big! And its heading for the city fast! I'm trying to find out what- Oh no.... Emperor X: Talk to me, Yusei! What is it? Yusei: Its a nuke! Kane has launched a nuclear missile! Emperor X: WHAT!?!? (Meanwhile back with all the others they reach the Nemesis) Bubbles: There it is! Boomer: All right! Time to smash it! Makoto: Hey, wait! Who's that? (Everyone look on the ship and there is Demolishor) Demolishor: None of you will go near Blitzwing!! (Demolishor fires missiles at the heroes. Many of the heroes dodge the missiles. The Dragonzord takes a few hits being pushed back. Before they can counter attack they hear jet engines. They turn see a whole bunch of cons all flying past them and getting on the ship. The Nemesis then begins to take off) Dib: They're retreating! Angewomon: No! We can't let them get away! (Angewomon flies at the Nemesis but Nemesis fires lasers all over and they hit Angewomon sending her back on ground. Everyone goes to see if she's okay. When Angewomon gets back up, she sees the Nemesis high in the air) Angewomon: Damn it! We can't let them escape! Duke: Maybe we can catch them if we- Emperor X: (Over comms) Everyone! We have a problem! Bender: X? What's wrong? Emperor X: Forget the cons! The Brotherhood of Nod has launched a nuclear missile and its heading for the city! Skipper: They fired a nuke!?!? Twilight: How are we gonna stop that!? Bubbles: Boomer! Maybe we can stop it before it hits! Boomer: Yeah, let's go! (Bubbles and Boomer fly out to the missile they soon arrive and they see the missile heading for them very fast) Bubbles: Grab hold! (They both grab hold of it trying to stop it before it hits. But the missile is still going) Boomer: I....can't.... stop it! Bubbles: Neither can I! (They keep trying to stop it as it gets closer and closer) Boomer: I think this is it! Bubbles: If only we had some more help! (Suddenly they hear someone else grabbing on. They look and they see Goku who is in Super Saiyan form trying to stop it) Bubbles and Boomer: Goku! Goku: We can do this! Give it everything you got!! (They use all of their strength and they were able to bring the missile to a stop. They put it down in the city where the heroes will begin to disarm it. Later all the heroes get together and Yusei is working on disarming the nuke) Yusei: And that should..... Done. The nuke is disarmed. Dib: That's a relief. Sora: So I guess it's over now. Emperor X: Yep. We've taken back the city. I want to thank you. You all really helped us out. Lizbeth: Its our pleasure, X. Alpha: Glad to see you here, Tommy. Tommy: Been a while, Alpha. Alpha: And now that your here, the con I don't think will be taking the Dragonzord again. Tommy: As long I got the dagger, they won't be able to take it. (Everyone turns their attention to the Gundam that's been helping them. The pilot begins to step out. The pilot shows to be a man with black hair and has a scar on his face. He steps off his Gundam to join the others on the ground) Emperor X: Domon Kasshu. Domon Kasshu: Emperor X. Sora: You know him, X? Emperor X: This is Domon Kasshu, a Gundam pilot who has trained under the great martial artist Master Asia. Under Master Asia's training, Domon has earned the master title of "King of Hearts" as he has been recognized as the strongest fighter. Maka: Wow. Death the Kid: Most impressive. Emperor X: Glad you and Burning Gundam could join us, Domon. Domon: Just glad that those Decepticons are gone. So what's next now that they are gone? Angewomon: The Decepticons will be back. But we'll be ready for them. Meantime we still have a bunch of other problems to deal with: The Humanists, The Invaders, and we need to find Unicron. Emperor X: I'll head back to the capital. If I find any thing I'll let you guys know what I find. Angewomon: Thank you, X. It was great to fight with you again. Boomer: Hey guys, any idea what happened to Vegeta? (Meanwhile some near by mountains. An explosion happens and when it clear Vegeta is shown in his Super Saiyan form and looking pissed) Vegeta: ALL RIGHT!! WHO DID THAT!?!? COME ON! I KNOW YOUR THERE YOU COWARD!! ..... OLLY OLLY OXEN BITCH!! To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures